The Break Up
by Nixor123
Summary: Ginny tries to console Hermione and finds out what, or who exactly broke her like this.


**AN: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling keeps all the rights to the story and the characters**

 **AN: this is an AU, Draco never killed Dumbledore in this one**

 **So for Round 5 we have all been given one flower and a prompt associated with it**

 **Mine is (Petunia)write about a character holding anger and resentment towards someone they love**

 **Optional prompts are**

 **Word - lust**

 **Dialogue - "Never use my name and his name in the same sentence. Ever."**

 **So**

 **Here we go**

* * *

Hermione was angry. And bitter and sad and any other emotion associated with break-up. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Why would he do that to her?

She was currently sitting in Ginny's room in the Burrow, with her on the bed and Ginny at the desk opposite of her. Her sixth year ended just under a week ago, and she was invited to spend the time until Bill and Fleur's wedding with the Weasleys. And ever since she came here, she has been in a constant, agonizing anger. Right before her sixth year ended, her then 4 months long boyfriend Draco Malfoy—yes, _The_ Draco Malfoy—had left her. Not just left her. Oh no, he left her for another woman.

"Look, Hermione, you're gonna have to eventually get over him. I can't stand seeing you like this anymore," Ginny said concerned.

"I can't. Not after what he did!"

"Well what did he do? You never said anything, you have just been crying for the past week. Please, Hermione. I'm your friend, and I want to help you."

Hermione looked at her. Ginny was one of her best friends. She never really had a female friend since everyone often teased her for being a Nerd in both Muggle school and Hogwarts. Ginny was one of the few who she actually made friends with. Sure, she had Harry and Ron, but even they fell short when it came to some matters, relationships in particular.

"Well," started Hermione, "about three months into our relationships I had noticed that he'd began to act strangely. He spent less and less time with me and started spending more and more time with the other Slytherins. Of course, I suspected nothing at first. I thought he just wanted to be more with his Housemates. And then I see him one day, going off into Hogsmeade after classes with Pansy Parkinson. I waited for him to come back and asked him about it, and he managed to convince me that he was just trying to find a gift for me, and that Pansy was just helping him. Ugh! I can't believe I fell for that."

"Well, you were pretty much head-over-heels into him," Ginny noted.

"Yeah, but I should have been smarter! I'm called the smartest witch of my generation for Goodness sake!" Hermione yelled with a broken voice. Never before had she felt any stupider than now. Ginny was right, though. She had fallen hard for Draco. I was mostly blind love on her part.

"So you really suspected nothing after he went to Hogsmeade with her?"

"Well, I was slightly surprised when he said he was buying me a gift. He has never actually shown interest in any of that romantic stuff before."

"What? Weren't you dating for, like, three months?"

"Yes, but it was mostly… physical," Hermione admitted, blush rising up her cheeks.

"Oh," Ginny said, "so you basically just snogged each other all the time?"

"No!" Hermione yelled, now blushing heavily. "Not all the time… But yes, our relationship did revolve much around our mutual… lust for each other."

Ginny giggled, which earned her a mean look from Hermione. She knew Ginny didn't mean anything by it, but she really wasn't in the mood for now.

"So, what happened after that Hogsmeade trip?" Ginny asked.

"Right. Well, he spent more and more time with the Slytherins, and then, two days before the end of the year, he tells me to meet him in front of the Gryffindor common room after dinner. I thought maybe he wanted to give me that gift he talked about, so I meet him there 'round ten. He's there with a grim look, and then he tells me we have to stop seeing each other! No warning, no apology, he just straight-up brings it up! I asked him why and he started going on about how it's not what he thought it would be, how I'm not exactly his type. I mean, it took him three months to figure out I'm not his type? He then tells me that he has found someone better and that I should, too. Imagine that. He had the nerve to tell me that he found someone better in my face!"

"So what did you do?"

"I punched him in the nose. Just like I did in third year, only I made sure that this time I broke it. He ran away, and we haven't talked since. And ever since that this anger and sadness have just been eating me up alive, because I still love him, I do, but I do not want him back, and I am really confused, and I honestly don't know what to do anymore. I just want to crawl somewhere and cry," Hermione finished, breaking down in tears.

Ginny sat there and watched her for a moment, before walking over to her and hugging her. Hermione reluctantly returned the hug.

"It's okay. It will be okay," Ginny said reassuringly. "It's perfectly normal to feel that way after something like that happens. But you need to move on and forget about him before it completely ruins you."

Hermione looked at her, eyes swollen from crying. Ginny was right. "Right. Of course… Stupid me, getting all upset about someone like him."

Ginny smiled. "Now, do you wanna go outside and help me with the decorations for the wedding? It might make you feel better."

"Yes.. And please, Ginny, if you will, never use my name and his name in the same sentence again. Ever. I just want to forget all about him as fast as I can."

"Sure."

* * *

 **Well, there it is.**

 **Also, this fic was dedicated to all the Dramione shippers to show them how that will never happen so they can suck it (why yes, that is mean and rude, thank you).**


End file.
